


Finding Someone Who Understands

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small KanCro fanfiction I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Someone Who Understands

Kankri Vantas was never really loved by a single person. He always ended up alone, which always takes a part of you away, especially when days turn into seasons and seasons turn into sweeps. Due to the fact that he doesn’t want anything triggering or offensive to be said or seen, he always finds a person to give a lecture too, but in the end, he’s always just left to stand alone. A few times a season, Porrim visits him, but usually not for long, because she has other things to do. This was all before the game though.  
In the game it was harder for the other players to exactly avoid Kankri. They still didn’t like him that much, but there, Kankri met someone that people exactly didn’t like either. Cronus Ampora is his name. Kankri doesn’t really understand why people don’t like him; he isn’t a “blabber mouth” like how Kankri is. He can’t help but watch how the other players interact with Cronus, and he soon learns that they just don’t like him for who he is, just like Kankri.  
Once the twelve troll players realize that they can’t defeat the game, Cronus started visiting Kankri. Cronus was lonely, and Kankri was the only one who really listened to him. They spent hours just talking, mostly just Cronus talking about what he thinks about things. Kankri was actually being quiet for someone, and when Cronus needed some input about something, Kankri didn’t give a lecture or speech; he kept it very simple and short.  
When the other players learned that Cronus was actually visiting Kankri, and that Kankri wasn’t being his usual self, they were not pleased at all. They hated how Kankri Vantas, the blabber mouth who never shuts up, actually shuts up for Cronus Ampora, the flirtatious fish that can’t even get a kismesis. They started to think of ways to turn the two against each other.  
The ways soon became plans, but each one failed in till one stupid plan. That stupid plan actually worked. It implied that someone attempt to dress up as Kankri and talk with Cronus, then another person dress up as Cronus and talk to Kankri, both of the fakes “explaining” how they actually hate the other person.  
This caused the two to ignore each other, making their lives terribly lonely. Sometimes, Kankri would purposely wait near the door to his hive, hoping that the familiar knock that only Cronus does will once again sound from the other side. While Cronus would wait in their favorite spot to talk in, hoping that he will see Kankri, in his usual bright red sweater, come walking up.  
Life didn’t allow the two to be happy, and they both suffered for nearly the whole time that they stayed alive. When it came time for the scratch to happen and for everything to reset, Meenah called everyone to one singular place. There, she holds the bomb that will kill them all, and there, Kankri and Cronus will talk once more before dying.  
Kankri and Cronus notice each other at the exact same time, and this surprised them both. Before the stupid plan and even now, Kankri has flush feelings for Cronus, and having been caught looking at Cronus makes him blush the candy red of his blood. He quickly hides his face in his sweat, not noticing the small blush that Cronus is actually having himself.  
Cronus happens to have flush feelings for Kankri, finding that it was very kind of him to spend so much time to listen to pathetic, small, stupid Cronus. Daringly, Cronus walks over to Kankri, as everyone else talks with Meenah about what she is planning. Kankri is hiding his eyes, so he doesn’t see the aquariun walking up to him.  
“Hey Kankri,” Cronus, fear hinted in his voice, says the two words with care. Kankri pulls his head out of the neck of his sweater to find Cronus standing before him.  
“Hell9 Cr9nus,” says Kankri, nervous about Cronus being so close to him, much less talking to him.  
“I probably shouldn’t be here, sense you hate me an all,” says Cronus, turning away.  
“I d9n’t hate y9u, y9u said that y9u hated me…” says Kankri, making Cronus turn back to him.  
“That’s not vwhat happened, you came to me sayin that you hated me,” Cronus is getting confused to why Kankri is “pretending” to deny it.  
“I w9uld never d9 that…” Kankri looks right at Cronus, no hint of lying anywhere on him.  
“But, I could hawve svworn that you came right up to me an said wvery clearly that you hate me,” Cronus was the last to talk, because at that moment, right after Cronus finished his sentence, Meenah blew them all up.  
The next thing that Kankri knew was opening his eyes to Cronus right above him. Cronus offers to help Kankri up, and with that simple helping up started a whole new, amazing chapter for both of them.


End file.
